Barbarian Hut
The Barbarian Hut card is unlocked from the Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). It is a high-hitpoint building that spawns a pair of Barbarians with moderate hitpoints and damage every 12.5 seconds. It also spawns a pair of Barbarians after being destroyed. A Barbarian Hut card costs 7 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The continual spawning of the Barbarians from the Barbarian Hut in affiliation with Tombstones, Furnaces and Goblin Huts can destroy an opposing Crown Tower if they are overlooked by the opponent. Placing down many huts like this is known as the Spawner strategy and can overwhelm opponents at all levels. *The Barbarian Hut can be used defensively and deployed in front of the player's Crown Tower in order to protect it. *The Barbarian Hut has very high health and lasts for almost a whole minute, making it effective for delaying enemy troops. *The player should be careful when using the Barbarian Hut as it may render them defenseless against an opponent's attack due to its high Elixir cost. *The Barbarian Hut can spawn up to 10 Barbarians, which would cost 10 Elixir to deploy manually. **This creates a total profit of 3 Elixir (counting the cost of deploying it). **Due to the high cost of placing a Barbarian Hut down and the total time it takes for the hut to create its maximum profit of Elixir, it is highly advised to protect the Barbarian Hut so that potential and Elixir profit is maximized. **With its difficulty to maximize efficiency, an opposing player can easily throw a high damage spell card, such as the Rocket and the Lightning, to greatly reduce the efficiency and the amount of spawned Barbarians. ***If timed right, the Rocket can deny 4 waves of Barbarians from spawning. The Rocket's damage will deny 3 waves from spawning, but if the damage clips a new wave of Barbarians as well, it will effectively deny 4 waves. ***This requires incredibly precise timing. Cast the Rocket right when the initial wave of spawned Barbarians have travelled about 15 tiles. This is easiest to predict when the Hut is placed behind the Tower. In this situation, the rocket must be cast right when the first of the two spawned barbarians cross the bridge. *Barbarians cannot target flying troops, so the Barbarian Hut can be destroyed by Minions unhindered if placed incorrectly outside of an Arena Tower's range. *The Bowler is a great counter to the Barbarian Hut, due to it knocking back each wave of Barbarians and stopping while doing so, allowing it to move more slowly and stay on the map longer and defend more troops. *Even though it spawns Barbarians very slowly, do not underestimate it; it can deal heavy damage to or even destroy an Arena Tower. *Since the building spawns Barbarians in pairs, it is very easy for splash damage troops or buildings to wipe them out one after one. When using the Barbarian Hut, try to take out area damage cards as quickly as possible. Alternatively, use fast troops with high health (e.g. Dark Prince) to briefly soak up some damage. *A Barbarian Hut can stop the Mega Knight, but just barely. It is a neutral Elixir trade, but two Barbarians will survive and can possibly be used to counter-attack. *The Miner can be a very effective counter to this card, as it gives an almost 4 Elixir advantage. ** However, the Miner will not completely destroy it and it will be able to spawn 2 waves of Barbarians before it runs out of health. **The Goblin Barrel is ineffective against the Barbarian Hut as it may not do much damage, especially if a wave of Barbarians come out just in time. History *The Barbarian Hut was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update increased the Barbarian Hut's hitpoints by 10%. However, the same update also decreased the spawned Barbarians' hitpoints by 4%. *On 4/6/18, a Balance Update increased the Barbarians‘ hit speed to 1.4 sec (from 1.5 sec). *On 7/1/19, a Balance Update decreased the Barbarian Hut's hitpoints by 7%. *On 4/3/19, a Balance Update decreased the Barbarians' hitpoints by 13%. *On 3/2/20, a Balance Update decreased the Barbarian Hut’s life time to 50 sec (from 60 sec), but also increased spawn speed to 12.5 sec (from 13.5 sec), and made this building spawn two Barbarians upon destruction. Trivia *The Barbarian Hut closely resembles the level 1 Barracks from Clash of Clans, only that it now has a blue roof; however, from the enemy's point of view, it is red. The Barbarian Hut also has a small hole in the roof that the Barracks does not have, a keg of Elixir, and is more reinforced. Coincidentally, the level 1 Barracks only allows the training of Barbarians. *The Barbarian Hut is the most expensive building in the game, costing 7 Elixir. It also has the most hitpoints, with 2,816 hitpoints at max level. *The Barbarian Hut has the longest spawn rate out all of the spawner cards, at 12.5 seconds per wave. de:Barbarenhütte es:Choza de bárbaros fr:Cabane de barbare it:Capanna dei barbari ru:Хижина варваров